Claire Kagenou
Claire is the older sister of Cid Kagenou and Heir to the Kagenou Family. Appearance Claire is a young woman with a tall, slender build. She has long black hair and red eyes. She wears the Midgar Royal Spellsword Academy uniform consisting of a blazer jacket, dress shirt and stockings. Personality Claire has shown to be stern and strict, especially to her younger brother, Cid who she constantly trains and scolds should he be seen slacking off. Being the heir to the Kagenou family, she has to be uptight and stoic in order to maintain her family's reputation. She also possesses a sharp tongue and doesn't mind criticizing or insulting people. Although she acts cold towards her brother, Claire deeply loves Cid, possibly even have romantic feelings for him and was actually trying everything she can to toughen him up and securing a better future for him. Another added factor to her overattachment was her learning that she has Demonic Possession causing her to believe that she has little time left and chose to spent what remains to be with Cid, completely unaware Cid has already cured her. She has shown to be overly protective towards him, willing to kill anyone should harm even came upon him. Chronology Training as a Spellsword Claire was born to Mr and Mrs Kagenou of the Kagenou Baron Family. When she reached her childhood, Claire was trained in swordsmanship and magic in order to continue on the family name. At age 12, Claire was training with her younger brother, Cid outside their house. Unfortunately, she was disappointed in his underwhelming performance and berated him for it before choosing to punish his brother. Learning of her Curse At some point in time, Claire learned that she is suffering from Demonic Possession. Fearful that she may not live long, she dedicated much of her life with Cid to spent time with him and quickly prepare him for the future. At the age of 14, Claire started to show more symptoms of Demonic Possession until unbeknownst to her, Cid had secretly healed her of her ailment. Kidnapping and Rescue 3 years later, Claire was ready to travel to the capital of Midgar Kingdom and attend the Midgar Royal Spellsword Academy. But one night, the Order of Diabolos infiltrated her family home and kidnapped her with the purpose of using her for their experiments. Claire was held inside a dungeon where she learned that her kidnapper was Viscount Olba. After delivering some cruel comments about him, she was inquired by Olba if she had suffered Demonic Possesion. She vaguely confirmed it but she accidentally brought up about Cid during their conversation causing Viscount Olba to decide to bring him in as well for questioning. Claire, enraged at this, broke free from her chains and was about to attack the viscount until the latter knocked her to unconsciousness. She was rescued by Cid and his Shadow Garden and returned home. Confronting the First Princess Claire hurriedly confronted Iris Midgar after learning that her brother was suspected for kidnapping Iris's sister, Alexia. She knew that whether or not Cid was a suspect, this would ultimately lead to his execution. Claire vouched that her brother was innocent. This did not move Iris causing Claire to nearly assault her but was dragged out before that could happened. God of War Festival When the God of War Festival began, Claire became her school's representative after the previous representative, Rose Oriana became a fugitive. She head to Cid's room to invite him to see her matches but much to her anger, he was gone. She eventually did find her brother and throttled him for making her wait at his dorm. Claire explained to Cid and offered him a ticket to a special seating at the tournament. At the very end of the tournament, despite several incidents that had occurred, Claire ultimately won. Red Moon Incident After winning the God of War Festival, Claire was treated to dinner at Mitsugohsi Co's restaurants by Cid. While there, Claire expressed disappointment at Cid for fallling behind his studies and not thinking enough about his future. Hence, Claire proposed to her brother that she was going to take him to Lawless City to take part in the assault during the Red Moon event in hopes to gain some credit and secure a better position for him. Once they arrived, Claire left Cid alone while she attended a meeting between swordsmen to form a plan to subjugate the Red Tower. When she returned, Claire discovered that her brother was missing. The girl head out to Outlaw City to search for him and encountered a Vampire Hunter named Milia. Milia informed Claire that her brother might have being taken to Red Tower where he will sacrificed. Because their goals are aligned, the two agreed to work together. Using a tunnel to bypass the vampires and ghouls, Claire and Milia met Beta and Shadow Garden who were there to get a sample of the progenitor's blood due to similarities with Demon Possession. Claire asks Beta if there is a way to cure Demon Possession for which Beta does not clarify but informed the former not to worry about much to Claire's confusion. The two then encountered Tyrant who decide to kill them. They were nearly overwhelmed until Milia forced herself to reveal her secret to Claire, becoming a full-fledged Vampire to defeat their enemy. With Tyrant gone, the two finally reached the tower where Elizabeth was finally resurrected. Claire was impaled before the Vampire Queen grabbed her and sucked out her blood, allowing Elizabeth to regain her full power. Thankfully, Claire was saved by Aurora who took over her body and unlocked her full abilities to combat Elizabeth. This fight held the Vampire Queen long enough for Shadow to finish it. After the battle, Claire reunited with Cid and the two siblings leave Outlaw City but not before saying goodbye to their vampire friends. Abilities Having trained since childhood, Claire's abilities are high above than those of normal Spellswords. At the age 15, she is strong to easily break free from her chains and despite getting her skin ripped in the process, she is barely phased by this due to the intense rage at Viscount Olba who became a threat to her brother's life. Category:Characters Category:Human